This invention relates to a product to be utilized as a toilet wipe. The product can be mounted on an ordinary toilet tissue roll holder and allows alternative use of toilet tissue or flexible sheet material impregnated with a moist or wet hygienic agent.
Toilet tissue rolls are in widespread usage in bathrooms, public restrooms and other locations. Typically, rolls of toilet tissue are comprised of interconnected sheets of tissue separated by lines of weakness, the sheets being removed by unrolling the tissue and applying pulling forces thereto to obtain sheet separation.
It is known to provide wet toilet wipes either instead of or in association with ordinary toilet tissue and the following United States patents are believed to be representative of the current state of the prior art in this connection: U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,008, issued Apr. 8, 1997, U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,576, issued Jun. 8, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,960, issued Sep. 14, 1999, U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,986, issued May 17, 1994, U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,717, issued Jun. 16, 1998, U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,521, issued Aug. 8, 1995, U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,138, issued Oct. 26, 1999, U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,313, issued Aug. 26, 1997, U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,762, issued Sep. 14, 1999, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,421, issued Oct. 10, 1995.
Prior art arrangements allowing for the alternative dispensing of either dry ordinary toilet tissue or wet toilet wipes often require a special holder or container for the products. In many instances, conventional toilet tissue dispensers cannot be utilized at all or utilized efficiently; also, wet wipes and dispensers therefor can be complex and relatively expensive, not lending themselves to home use on a regular basis.
The present invention relates to a hygienic toilet pack that is characterized by its relative low cost and simplicity of structure and operation. The hygienic toilet pack can be utilized with an ordinary toilet tissue roll holder to selectively dispense either dry toilet tissue or wet or moistened flexible sheet material.
The hygienic toilet pack includes a double-ended roll of toilet tissue comprised of a plurality of interconnected toilet tissue sheets spirally wound and centered about a central toilet tissue roll axis. Each toilet tissue sheet is folded along a toilet tissue fold line orthogonally disposed relative to the central toilet tissue roll axis and includes an inner toilet tissue sheet segment and an outer toilet tissue sheet segment in overlapping relationship and extending from the toilet tissue fold line.
Each of the inner toilet tissue sheet segments and each of the outer toilet tissue sheet segments have a free distal end spaced from and substantially parallel to the toilet tissue fold line.
The hygienic toilet pack also includes a double-ended roll of flexible sheet material disposed next to the roll of toilet tissue with one of the ends of the roll of flexible sheet material closely adjacent to one of the ends of the roll of toilet tissue.
The roll of flexible sheet material comprises a plurality of interconnected flexible sheet material sheets spirally wound and centered about a central flexible sheet material roll axis. The central toilet tissue roll axis and the central flexible sheet material roll axis are substantially co-axial.
Each flexible sheet material sheet is folded along a flexible sheet material fold line orthogonally disposed relative to the central flexible sheet material roll axis and includes an inner flexible sheet material sheet segment and an outer flexible sheet material sheet segment in overlapping relationship and extending from the flexible sheet material fold line.
Each of the inner flexible sheet material sheet segments and each of the outer flexible sheet material sheet segments has a free distal end spaced from and parallel to the flexible sheet material fold line. At least some of the flexible sheet material sheets incorporate a hygienic agent.
Other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the following description and accompanying drawings.